My Apologies
by firelordozaie
Summary: A one-shot that was originally a naruhina story that later changed so that I could use it for a class. After some revision I changed it back to its original content revisions... I decided that I might as well post it.


My Apologies

My Apologies

A spiky haired moron leaves his apartment, unbeknownst to the fact that his girlfriend awaits.

"Naruto" he heard his name as he opened the door to the outside world, Hinata his pale-eyed companion stared, a glazed look in her eyes. "We need to talk."

"Oh ok… Where should we go?"

"The usual place." Her reply was curt, unusual for one who tended to speak her mind when something was wrong, and there was usually much to talk about.

They made their way to the empty park. To the swings adjoined to a horizontal pole by chains. He sat down, began going back and forth, not much, but certainly noticeable. She took her place beside him.

The weather was fairly nice, clouds here and there, but the sun shone bright above them. On the horizon a miniscule unnoticed cloud began to make its way toward them, threatening to turn this lovely day into a very wet night.

"Well?" his blond hair swayed in the breeze, and somehow managed to stay in the same spiky lumps that she had grown accustomed to.

"Father… He. He found out about it. About…Us." His swinging stopped.

"And?" He had hoped it was not what he had dreaded for so long, the thought of anyone else leaving him, especially after the fifth's death, and the traitor's escape, it was unbearable.

"He forbids it." He smirked slightly and gave a low chuckle.

"Is that all?" his question sounded as though it had come from a parent who found out that their child had done something minor, and that the child thought they would be condemned for. Then came the response that all parents dread to hear come next.

"No." She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, that some god would give them her blessing.

It was at that moment that he noticed two things were particularly out of place. The first was the inordinate amount of attention she gave to rubbing her stomach. The second was that she had a ring he had never seen before, a ring on her left hand.

"I'm…" This first word caused her to tear up "I'm…" a small trickle soon transformed into what could only be described as bawling. "I'm en- en… en…" she wiped away more and more tears between each almost hiccup like sound.

"En- What!?"

"Engaged!" a small echo rang out throughout his mind, over and over again replaying itself at least a dozen times, when his thought were finally interrupted. "And…"

"No." his heart started racing 'She's not… she can't be…'

"And…" her voice was tangled in her throat "I'm pregnant."

That small little cloud had since moved forth, beginning to shadow the park, the benches on the other side completely enveloped by the dark, thunder rolled in the distance, and the sun was almost entirely blocked.

"…Whose…" his words were soft yet demanding.

"Well…"

"Whose is it?" his voice had dulled to a low growl.

"My fiancé's" there was a pause, he was already in a vulnerable state, this wasn't helping.

"But you said that you were-"

"Yes we are still only engaged. But after learning about…" She took a moment to collect her thoughts, as every word was of vital import and could determine whether or not he would go into a potentially more unstable state. "After learning about you, he demanded that I do this as… as assurance."

It began to rain, the few clouds present had decided that they alone would suffice in drenching the earth beneath them, and that stopping the appearance of tears could only help the world below.

"So you let him-" she would have none of his nonsense it was for his own good anyway.

"Yes." Her hands clenched her wet jacket.

"He can't do that. I'll get Obaa-san and-" realizing what he was thinking he knelt on the ground, splashing water about him.

"You see, he can. Nobody is left who would bother to try to stop him… plus… I care for you too much to take any chance of him 'silencing' you." She got up and walked toward the Hyuuga compound, she could hear his sobs the whole way.

The sun was completely blocked from view. The rain was unrelenting. This storm wouldn't pass any time soon.


End file.
